Are You Nervous?
by Don't Change Your Face
Summary: "How about now?" he asked. "No," I breathed out, fighting to keep my voice steady as Austin's hand slowly inched it's way up my thigh. My breath hitched as I realized that there was no way I was going to win this bet. Either way, I lose something.


**A/N: Hey! I've had this story idea bouncing about in my head for a while, and I finally decided to put it to paper. Today is my day off, so you all should feel special that I've dedicated it to writing. :) Just kidding. But I seriously had nothing else to do, so I figured, why not? Hope you all enjoy :)**

**To the few of you reading, I am still going to continue New Kid, I've just been having difficulties when it comes to uploading the chapters, but hopefully that'll be fixed soon. **

**This story will most likely be a one-shot, but if I get enough positive feedback, then I might continue. It's completely up to you guys.**

**Well, enough with the boring author's note, here's the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Today was Austin's lazy day. The day where he would lounge around his room all day in nothing but boxers, watching movies and playing video games.

Right now, Austin lay sprawled across his bed, watching whatever movie just started.

It wasn't very interesting, but he was to lazy to search for the remote to change the channel.

Deciding sleep sounded good, Austin closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Austin's POV:**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I woke up with a start.

Jumping out of bed, I searched for the source of the shrill buzzing noise that woke me up. I grabbed my blanket and shook it out. Sure enough, my phone fell out and loudly crashed to the floor.

"Dammit," I muttered, picking my phone up and checking it for damage. Finding nothing wrong with it, I hit the answer key and put the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey man! What's up?" A voice I immediately recognized as Dez responded. "I've been trying to text you for the last half hour, but you haven't answered. You alright, dude?"

"Sorry, I was just asleep," I say as I sit on the edge of my bed, yawning.

"Oh. Well, Ally and Trish both said that they've tried texting you as well, but you didn't answer them either. So I decided to call you to see if you're okay." Dez said, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was only asleep for about an hour, I don't see why they got so freaked out.

"Okay, well, I'm just fine. Was there anything you needed, or were you just trying to make sure I was alive?" I reply, anxious to get off the phone.

"Well, I was going to let you know that the girls and I all agreed to meet up at your house."

"What?!" I exclaim. "When are you guys supposed to be here?"

"We are standing on your porch right now. Ally knocked a few times, but you didn't answer. So I decided to call you."

I groan. "I'll be there in a few minutes." Hanging up, I toss my phone back on the bed, then quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Walking out of my room, I passed the kitchen. A white piece of paper caught my eye on the corner of the table. Grabbing the paper, I recognize the writing as my mom's. The note read;

_Austin, your father and I had to leave for an emergency meeting at the Moon's Mattress Kingdom in Tampa. Since the meeting will most likely be ending late, we've decided to just stay in Tampa until tomorrow morning. I was going to let you know we were leaving, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I've left emergency money in my dresser. Have a great night sweetie, and be good! _

_Love, Mom and Dad._

Well, that was unexpected. They usually drag me along with them to the meetings since they want me to take over the store when I'm older. I'm not complaining though. I hate going to those meetings. It's just a bunch of old people talking about 'the best cotton fibers' and the possibility that 'mattress springs could be the cause of back pain'.

_Knock knock knock_

Oh yeah. I forgot that Dez and the girls were still outside waiting. Oops.

As I go over and open the door, I'm greeted with two frustrated faces and Dez's usual goofy grin.

"Hey guys," I say as nonchalantly as possible.

"Don't 'hey' us, Austin! We were waiting on your doorstep for over ten minutes!" Trish burst out, glaring at me.

I scoffed. "Well, I'm so sorry that I didn't know about your surprise visit. I'll try to see into the future next time."

Trish's eyes hardened, but before she could say anything, Dez butted in. "Whoa! You can see into the future? What are my parents getting me for Christmas?"

Ally gave Dez a strange look. "Dez, you do know that Austin can't actually see into the future, right?"

Dez looked at me and whispered, "You mean you haven't told her yet?"

Ally just shook her head while I chuckled quietly.

"Well, aren't you going to let us in?" Trish asked, but I'm pretty sure I didn't really have a choice.

"Umm, sure." I stepped out of the doorway and let them all pass.

Closing the door, I turned around to see them all standing in the front room, watching me.

"So," I started. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We could watch a movie," Ally suggested.

"Alright, what movie?" I asked.

"Zaliens!" Both Dez and Trish shouted at the same time, then turned to glare at each other.

Chuckling, I walked over to the TV and put Zaliens 8 in the DVD player.

Ally just sat with her back against the couch, texting. I know she doesn't really care for horror movies, so I don't really blame her.

Seeing as Dez and Trish have taken up the whole couch, I take a seat next to Ally.

I try to focus on the movie, but I've seen Zaliens 8 so many times that it's boring. I look over to the side and see that Ally's still messing with her phone.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask.

Ally looks up at me for a moment, then replies, "Nothing. Just texting."

"Who are you texting?" I prompt her further.

"Elliot." Is all she says.

"Your old friend from camp?"

"Yeah."

Starting to get frustrated that she's not taking to me, I ask, "What are you guys taking about?"

"Umm nothing, really," Ally says, giving me a weird look.

Sighing, I try to turn my attention back to the movie playing. It's no use. For some reason, I really want to know what Ally and Elliot are taking about. Whatever it is, it must be interesting because Ally is actually ignoring me.

As I wander what they could possibly be taking about, the movie ends.

Dez stands up. "Sorry Austin, but my Mom wants me home before ten. You girls need a ride?"

"Ehhh, sure. Why not." Trish answers.

We all look towards Ally, waiting for her reply.

"Ally?" Dez asks.

"Hmm?" She looks up from her phone. "What?"

"Do you need a ride home?" Dez asks again.

"Oh, no. I'm good. Thanks though," Ally says, smiling slightly.

"Alright, well I'll see you later. Ready Trish?" Dez says, waking to the door.

"Yeah. Text me later, Ally! Bye Austin," Trish says, closing the door behind her.

"And then there were two.." I mutter awkwardly.

Ally doesn't even respond, instead she keeps her attention trained on her phone.

That irritates me. I don't care that she's messing with her phone, but the fact that she's ignoring me because of her phone while in my house just pisses me off. Which probably explains why I grabbed her phone from her and took off towards the upstairs bathroom. I just have to know what her and Elliot are talking about.

"Austin!" I can hear Ally yelling as she chases me up the stairs.

Locking myself in the bathroom, I flip her phone back open and scroll to her messages.

"Austin!" I can hear Ally pounding on the bathroom door. "Give me back my phone!"

Ignoring her, I open up the message folder labeled 'Elliot'.

The doorknob jiggles a bit, but I'm not worried. There's a chain lock near the top of the door as well.

"Austin, you better open this door right now!" Ally screamed, pounding on the door some more.

I started reading their messages in the middle of the conversation, and most of them seemed pretty harmless until I got closer to the end.

_Elliot: Soo_

_Ally: Soo?_

_Elliot: Would you like to go out sometime?_

_Ally: Like on a date?_

_Elliot: Well, yeah. A date :)_

_Ally: I'm not sure.._

_Elliot: Why not? :/_

_Ally: I just don't think I'd be comfortable going on a date with you. I'm sorry._

_Elliot: You're not just nervous, are you?_

_Ally: Please, I don't get nervous. :p_

_Elliot: Then why won't you go out on a date with me?_

_Ally: I just don't think it'd be a good idea._

Damn straight it wouldn't be a good idea. My blood is boiling just thinking about it.

_Elliot: This isn't because of Austin, is it?_

Wait, what?

_Ally: Where would you get that idea from?_

That's what I'm wondering. Why would Ally not want to go on a date because of me?

_Elliot: Oh please. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Any fool can see it._

_Ally: What are you taking about?_

_Elliot: You and Austin obviously like each other. I was just hoping that I would still get a chance to be with you._

_Ally: Austin and I do not like each other, and I'm sorry, but I'm just not wanting that kind of relationship with you._

_Elliot: Whatever, Ally. Stop lying to yourself. I'll talk to you later._

That was where the messages stopped. Ally was still outside the door, pounding and screaming away, but I hardly noticed.

Does Ally like me? More importantly, do I like Ally? Sure, I've always had an uncategorized affection towards the brunette, but I've always passed it off as friendship. But now that I think about it, it may be because I like her.

I mean, I've always thought she was beautiful. With her gorgeous ombred hair, flawless smooth skin, big chocolate brown eyes that always seem to sparkle, her perfectly arched eyebrows, slender frame, perfect curves, full lips and stunning smile... Oh boy. I definitely like her, or else I wouldn't have immediately thought about her like that. The only thing I'm wondering is when my feelings changed. I used to like her as just a friend, but now I like-like her. Does she like-like me too? I need to figure out a way to find out soon.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an exasperated sigh and my bedroom door closing. Ally must have gave up. After waiting a few seconds to make sure the coast is clear, I quietly unlock the bathroom door and sneak into the hallway. Keeping a lookout for Ally, I walk towards my room.

Placing my head against the door, I listen intently. Hearing some movement, I slowly push my door open and freeze at the sight.

Oh. My. God.

Ally is facing away from the door, thankfully, but she's in the process of taking her clothes off.

I watch, frozen, as she slowly pulls her shirt over her head, leaving her in a yellow lace bra and her skirt. Holy shit. Yellow has always been my favorite color, but damn.

Reaching down, she lowers her skirt until it slides smoothly down her milky legs, revealing her matching thong. My sweats just got a little bit tighter.

Oh, yeah. I _definitely _like her.

Suddenly, Ally turns around and sees me starting at her with my mouth hanging open. "Austin! What are you doing? Get out!" Ally hisses at me.

"Well, this is _my_ room, so I don't have to. And to answer your question, I was watching a very beautiful lady take her clothes off," I say, winking, causing Ally to blush. "So, what exactly are you doing? Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, I was going to put some pajamas on.." She replies awkwardly. I smirk at her.

"I didn't know you brought clothes with you," I raise an eyebrow, quizzically.

Ally blushed an even deeper red. "Um, well, no. I didn't bring anything, but I was just going to borrow a pair or your sweats, if you don't mind?

"Go ahead," I say.

"Thanks," She answers as she walks to my dresser.

I already know that I like her, but does she like me? As I'm watching her walk around my room, I get an idea. It could very well be the worst idea possible, and if it goes wrong, it could ruin mine and Ally's friendship. But I wasn't necessarily thinking with the right head, if you know what I mean.

"Hey Ally?" I say, walking towards her.

She turns her head a little. "Yeah?"

"I read your text messages between you and Elliot," I started.

Ally sighed. "I figured you would,"she muttered.

I smirked. "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?" She asks, confused.

"Oh, you know," I say nonchalantly. "That you don't get nervous?"

She smiles at this and replies, "Yep! It's true. I don't get nervous about anything."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Really," Ally confirmed.

"Well," I say, smirking once again. "Care to test that theory?"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked warily.

"Come here," I say, motioning for her to come sit beside me. She still hasn't put my sweats on, which isn't helping the situation in my nether regions, but thank God it's not noticeable yet.

Ally slowly walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down, slightly facing me. I could tell that she was uncomfortable about the fact that she was still in her underwear, but I didn't care. If my plan worked, she wouldn't be wearing anything at all.

"You didn't answer my question.." Ally mumbled.

"We're going to be playing a game," I say.

"What kind of game?"

Instead of answering her question, I place my hand on her right knee and look her in the eyes. "Are you nervous?"

"N-no," Ally stuttered, causing me to smile slightly.

I moved my hand a little farther up her leg. "What about now?"

Ally shook her head.

She looked nervous as hell. Oh man, I was going to have fun with this.

**Ally's POV:**

What did I get myself into?

I would say that I hated this game and the way Austin was acting kinda scares me, but I can't. Truth be told, I think it's hot. His voice is lower and more gravelly than normal, and it sounds so sexy. Just the feeling of his hand on my bare leg is shooting sparks throughout my entire body. I don't know where this game is leading, but I'd be damned if I wanted it to end.

"How about now?" he asked.

"No," I breathed out, fighting to keep my voice steady as Austin's hand slowly inched it's way up my thigh.

My breath hitched as I realized that there was no way I was going to win this game. Either way, I lose something. But I didn't really care about the consequences at the moment.

His hand traveled higher up my thigh, stopping just below my hip. "Are you nervous now?"

I'm nervous as hell right now, but I'm not going to admit that to him, not now. I want to win. Taking a deep breath, I reply "No" and it comes out sounding a lot stronger than I had thought it would.

Austin looked surprised for a moment before he grinned and moved his hand on the curve of my hip. "And now?"

"Not at all," I reply.

His hand moves father up my ribcage until it lands on the side of my breast. "Nervous yet?"

"You wish,"

Austin's eyes stay trained on my face as he moves both of his hands to the back of my bra and tug on the clasp.

Feeling like I have to prove something, I lean up to his ear and whisper, "Do it," which makes him shiver. I grin, feeling accomplished, when suddenly my bra goes slack and gets yanked down my arms before strewn across the room.

"Are you sure you're not nervous, Alls?" He questions as his hands return to the sides of my breasts.

"I'm sure," my voice sounding much more confident than I'm feeling.

Much to my excitement,, his hands slowly make their way around my chest until my breasts are being firmly cupped in his strong hands. "What about now?"

"Nope," I say, popping the p.

I tense in anticipation as his hands start to softly knead my breasts, his thumbs gently rolling my nipples."Now?"

"Oh, God no," I let out a breathy moan. "Austin," I feel him stiffen and see his cock twitch in his sweats. Grinning triumphantly, I moan his name again, dragging it out. "_Austiiiin,_"

His hands immediately removed themselves from my breasts, causing me to frown, but was soon replaced by his mouth. "Ohhh, yes," I breath out as his mouth latches onto my nipple.

I feel his hands sliding lower and lower until his thumbs are hooked into the waistband of my underwear. Lifting his head to look at me, he asks, "Can I?" His voice husky.

I could only nod my head, feeling the familiar wetness pool between my legs.

As Austin slides my panties off, he lays us back on the bed, hovering over me.

Reattaching himself to my nipple, his hands slowly start to explore my upper thighs. I moan in anticipation as his hands make their way to my core. My hips buck in want the moment his fingers graze my clit, causing me to blush.

I can feel him smirking against my breast, causing me to blush an even brighter red.

My breath hitches as his fingers trail down my heat and hesitate at my opening. I look down at Austin's face to see he's looking up at me with questioning eyes. I buck my hips again, urging him to go further. Taking my hint, his fingers immediately plunge into my core, causing me to moan loudly.

"Oh, Austin," I moan, earning an aroused grunt from Austin, which made me moan again seeing as his mouth is still firmly attached to my nipple. He swirls his tongue around my hardened bud, making me arch my back.

Deciding that I needed more, I brought my hands up to tangle them in his hair. I tugged gently on his golden locks until he looked up at me, confused. I smiled at him reassuringly, then pulled his face up to mine to capture his lips in a heated kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip almost immediately, asking for permission, which I granted almost as quickly. I moaned as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth, moving along with my own, fighting for dominance. I lost rather quickly, resulting in his tongue exploring as much as possible. I loved every minute of it.

Needing to breath, I pulled away and looked at his flushed face. My heart swelled at how I was the one to do that to him.

The coil in my stomach tightened drastically, causing my hips to jerk on Austin's hand. His thumb started to circle my clit, almost sending me over the edge.

"Oh God, Austin, I'm so close," I whimpered, my body moving on its own accord.

Austin leaned down by my ear and whispered, "Let it go, baby. Come for me."

That did it.

My body began to shake as incomprehensible words fell from my mouth mingled with curses and Austin's name.

When I came down from my high, I looked at Austin and grinned.

"What?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"It's your turn, big boy."

**Okay, so this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but it was waaay too long, so I decided to cut it into a few parts. This is part one, and there may be two or three parts to it. I'm not sure yet. **

**Well, thanks for reading! This was my very first time writing a slightly smutty scene, so I'd appreciate it if you let me know how I did in a review. I don't want someone to throw hate all over the place, but I do like constructive criticism. So review! ^-^ Xoxo**

**~ Randi**


End file.
